


see you around

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [7]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2021, Loss, Moving On, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Talking, Trauma, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Wolf wanted closure, but closure was hard when it involved a now non-mute wolf she had once considered her sister.
Relationships: Margot & Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164077
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	see you around

Moving on was hard when you had a rough past.

And Wolf definitely had a rough past.

Her whole life she had been running, trying to forget while never trusting again. Her whole life had been fueled by a burning hatred for mutes, especially wolves. Her old “family” taking the prize, their betrayal forever being on her mind, reminded by the fact that she was wearing her adoptive mother’s skin as a cloak for several years before finally throwing it away.

She had done her best to move one with the help of Kipo, Benson and Dave as well as everyone else. The previously always paranoid girl was gone and she could finally trust again and begin to heal. She no longer hated all mutes and they all worked together to rebuild Las Vistas. Friends.

Yet, to Wolf, an ache was still present in her heart and plaguing her mind. She was not ready to fully let go and move on, not when so many memories tried to linger. She had wanted answers, with them she could finally leave her past behind her. But those answers, why she had been betrayed the way she had been, were not ones she would ever get. The first time she stood eye to eye with Margot after the final battle made her realize it, as her former sister had been cured and turned into a regular wolf.

They had stared at each other for several seconds before the wolf had whined and ran away, afraid with animal instincts taking over. It had hurt to see her like that, no one deserved to be cured, not even the wolves.

Months had gone by, the repairs of the city coming along great. And once in a while she heard the howls of regular wolves in the distance, and one day it had been too much. Enough, she needed the closure.

So, she had left the city for the forest, tracking her to a cave where she was hiding in the corner, looking at her with curious pink eyes. How much did she remember? Did she have any intelligence left?

It stung more than she wanted to admit, seeing her former sister like that. She guessed this was the growth Kipo had talked about since her first instinct was no longer to fight the wolf that had done horrible things to her.  _ She had been a child, she still was a child, they both were _ .

This was the closest she could get to her, she needed to speak. She didn’t care that she couldn’t answer. Wolf knew she would never get the answers from her mouths, but she could try to process when venting to her.

So, she began to speak.

“Hey, Margot.” she began, unsure of how to start. The wolf had lifted her head and one of her ears twitched slightly as those pink eyes were on her. She let out a small dog like yelp, not breaking eye contact. It was like she knew that name. “I’m sorry it turned out the way it did. No one deserves to be cured, you were a person, are  _ still _ a person. What I mean to say is, ugh I’m bad with words. I came looking for you because I need to talk, I know you can’t answer but  _ I  _ need this. To look at you when talking about what happened before when we were kids. We were sisters, raised by the same parents, part by the same pack.”

She gulped, thinking about their old memories playing outside of their house, roughhousing and play fighting and making flower bracelets together. A young innocent childhood.

“We were inseparable, weren’t we? But then you all decided to betray me, to hunt and to eat me alive. You too Margot, you stared me right in the eyes and told me we were different species before baring your fangs at me, all of you. I was terrified and hurt and so betrayed, I was your next meal. I had lived with you for a year, our parents had just decided to train me into a strong challenge for you all. Prey that fought back during a family hunt where you all would just gleefully bond while you ripped me to shreds  _ still alive _ , you eating the person you saw as your sister.” Wolf said, shivering as she saw the mental images in front of her. 

“I know you must have been scared, we were five and you were afraid what mom and dad would say if you didn’t do it. But it hurt Margot, I had never felt so betrayed in the entirety of my life. I had to kill mom and hurt you all just to not become your dinner. And I know I might be selfish now, but a real friend would have told the others to not hunt me if I really meant so much to you. If I had died, it would have been easy to say you felt bad afterwards, I would have been dead, no way to come back. You would have had a full belly and a happy family memory because it turned out you were one of the kids our parents cared about. You would have grown up to maybe take in another human child and do that again, until you became a killer. So, no, I don’t regret killing mom in self defence and no I don’t regret having to wound dad or the others to get out of there alive, because back then I was five year old and not in the wrong. You all were.”

“That experience has haunted my entire life and I know it will until I die, even if I’ve healed. I see it in my nightmares, sometimes when someone touches me by accident I see flashbacks and the pain of your claws on my skin. I still always have to check my back even if we’re living in peace now, my mind paranoid and broken. Yes, you scarred me for life and I won’t forgive that, won’t forget it.” she said. “But I can forgive you now. Not your actions but you as a person. I’ve healed enough and can look past it, because even if the actions were terrible you were a kid. Yes, it would have been so much better if you weren’t a coward, but it wasn’t your plan.”

“And in the end, you and Rupert were the only survivors as you had to live on your own, you were a kid in this insane killer world like me. And unlike what happened when we were kids, I will actually forgive you for luring us into a trap since you did it for Rupert. And I’m sorry you’re both cured. I wish I could get the real answers from you, to just talk to you one last time for us both to heal and leave this all behind us and move on. But you’re a regular wolf in the forest now and I never got the closure I’ve wanted for so long, and in a way I don’t know if you did either. That’s why I came here. I’ve talked a lot about this with Kipo but I still didn’t feel complete even though I opened up about the feelings I’ve bottled up for so long. And I realized, I needed to say them to  _ you _ for me to be able to move on.”

“That’s why I came here, so that I can finally put that part of my life behind me and try to move on. I don’t know if you understand me anymore, but I wish you could. I don’t know if your friendship would have been able to be saved, but for you I would have tried, I think. You were my first friend and that title will always be there, regardless of circumstances. We can’t change the past. Now, I can move on.”

Wolf moved closer to the wolf, she looked at her with sad eyes before letting out a puppy like whine that then turned into a happy bark when Wolf scratched the back of her neck scruff. She placed her hand on the side of her face, leaned closer and hugged her, feeling the warm fur against her bare arms.

As she pulled away she wiped her face and gave the wolf a small smile as she exited the cave.

“Goodbye Margot, see you around.”


End file.
